USS Valiant (NCC-1223)
| registry = NCC-1223 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = destroyed (2217) | altimage= | icon1 = }} The USS Valiant (NCC-1223) was a Federation starship, a explorer in Starfleet service in the early 23rd century. ( , ) :Federation: The First 150 Years states that the Valiant was a vessel. History Destruction In the year 2217, the Valiant explored the star cluster NGC 321 and made first contact with the principal planet of the Eminiar star system. While in orbit, the Valiant was warned to leave the system. The ship's captain was in communication with the ruling council of Eminiar VII when the Valiant was hit by weapons' fire. The Eminians declared the USS Valiant a casualty of that world's ongoing computer-run conflict with neighboring . The heat beams overwhelmed the defensive systems and caused all bridge panels to explode, killing the captain. Commander Lee Billings sounded the evacuation code signal and proceeded to an escape pod. While the Valiant was destroyed in orbit, the commander's escape pod landed on Eminiar VII near one of the largest cities. Ensign Jonathan Fernandez died during the crash. Lieutenants and Shiban were captured by Eminian security while searching for food. The last survivor, Commander Billings, was found soon after. All surviving crew members were executed, and the Valiant was lost with all hands. When the Valiant and the Earth expedition making the report failed to return from its mission, the ship's disposition was listed as "missing in space". ( , ) Legacy On stardate 3192.1, in the year 2267, the was sent to Eminiar VII to open diplomatic relations with the natives. The Enterprise put a halt to the conflict between the Eminians and Vendikans and learned the fate of the Valiant. ( ) When the interplanetary war between Eminiar VII and Vendikar ended, the Eminiar system became a member of the Federation. The Eminians shared the first officer's personal log. In 2311, its final entry was printed in the Federation: The First 150 Years book, along with a recounting of the Valiant's fate. ( ) In the mirror universe, the Terran Empire learned about the fate of the USS Valiant in 2155 when they recovered the historical database from the captured starship . ( ) Personnel * commanding officer: ** unnamed captain * first officer: ** Commander Lee Billings * crew: ** Lieutenant ** Lieutenant Shiban ** Ensign Jonathan Fernandez Appendices Connections Background For years, it was assumed this could have been a vessel based on a ship list provided in the The Making of Star Trek, but the timeframe of its loss predates that ship type by many years. The registry listed here was supplied not from the episode, but was devised by Michael Okuda for his reference works. In one of those works, the first edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, Okuda suggested the ship could be , a suggestion that wasn't repeated in future editions of the Encyclopedia. The Last Unicorn roleplaying reference originated this vessel's Ranger-class designation. External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Ranger class starships